A Promise To Keep
by sin writer
Summary: Oneshot Riku make a promise to a girl he fell in love with the night before he moved away from Destiny Islands. Five years passed by, Riku stills remembers the promise but he could only remember that the girl he promised has blue eyes.


**Happy Valentine's Day! This is my biennial V-day oneshot**. **Really cutting it close this time. So hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Five years. So many things could happen in five years. So many things could be forgotten during that period. So it doesn't come off as a huge surprise to seventeen year old Riku when he didn't recognize the town of his childhood, Destiny Islands. His father's work caused him to move away from his friends five years ago. Equipped with a driving license, and his older brother's sleek black Lamborghini Gallardo Nera, the silverette was returning to his birthplace where he will be staying for a week.

The whole idea of blending in was a total waste of time in Riku's perspective. He was born with silver hair so he stood apart from the others at the beginning. He never made an attempt to hide it and neither did his father nor his older brothers. He was used to the constant stares and frequent questions directed at his hair that it eventually turned into a routine for Riku. However, driving a Lamborghini was attracting much more stares than he had originally anticipated. Bystanders pointed at the car as he drove by. Girls would give an impressed or approving look; guys would look with awe apparent on their faces. He clearly stuck out like a stain on a white shirt. Riku rushed to his cousin's apartment.

Outside, Riku stared at the address given to him quizzically. Following the instructions from Mapventure, Riku was led to a brown beach house, which left him utterly confused. It was already getting late and Riku started to feel a bit of nervousness. He took out his boysenberry phone out of his jeans pocket. He proceeded to call his cousin. He patiently waited as the phone rang. After a while, Riku heard his cousin's voice.

"Hello?" greeted a groggy voice on the line.

"Terra!" Riku exclaimed, relieved his cousin finally answered the call. "I think I'm lost. I was following the instructions I printed out from-"

"Gotcha! This is actually the voicemail so leave a message after the beep!" Riku heard the beep and ensued onto saying a string of inappropriate words directed towards his cousin. He continued to do so until he spotted a very familiar person come out of the house. It was a boy with short brown hair with bangs framing his face and spikes at the middle. He had his phone next to his ear and was waving at Riku.

"There's no need to be so pee oh'ed," Riku heard a chuckling voice on the line say. Riku hung up and got out of his brother's car.

The brunette was snickering at the other. "Did you have a fun time reaching here?" Riku stomped to his cousin and punched him on the shoulder. The brunette winced. "I guess I did deserve that."

"I brought the Lamborghini you always wanted to see and you go ahead and trick me with that answering machine crap." Riku said. "Not cool Terra – not cool at all."

"Well, I just wanted to have a wee bit of fun." Terra said, using his index finger and thumb to represent how much was 'a wee bit.' Riku popped the trunk to the Nera.

"Just don't do that again; you know how I don't like being lost." Riku said, pulling out his black duffel bag. Riku gave the bag to his cousin for him to carry. Riku pulled out a blue backpack. "So where is your actual apartment?"

Terra looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Your apartment," Riku repeated, "the place where I will also be staying for a while."

"I didn't say I was staying at an apartment." Terra told his cousin. "I deliberately said I was renting a place."

"So how in the world did you get enough money to rent a beach house?" Riku asked as the two made their way up the porch stairs.

"Well I'm not renting the place alone." Terra replied, unlocking the door. Riku found out what his cousin meant when he walked inside. Inside was a group of young adults were entangled with each other. A brunette with a scar at the bridge of his nose spun the spinner.

"Right foot green." He said. The cluster of people all reached for the row of green with their right foot. Many fell onto the colorful mat. The only one maintaining their position was a girl with short black hair styled into a bob. Discovering she was the last one standing, the young adult leaped for joy at her victory.

"I win again! The great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi won in Twister again!" She exclaimed. Terra laughed.

"That means Yuffie won nine times and everyone else won zilch zero." Terra said.

"Quit rubbing it in." A blonde said. "I will take her down." The girl, Yuffie, turned to the blonde.

"Dream on, blondie." Yuffie told him. "There is no way I'm going to let a blitzball player defeat a ninja in terms of flexibility."

"Just how flexible are you?" He asked, looking her up and down. "Do you want to test your flexibility later tonight?" Yuffie flicked the blonde's forehead.

"Shuyin, you need to cool off." Yuffie said. Riku cocked his head as the blonde chased after Yuffie with an attempt to explain.

"Where are all the adults?" Riku asked. Everyone besides Riku raised their hands.

"All of us are at least eighteen years of age." Terra told him. "We all live in this beach house. The actual owner is busy at his café." Riku nodded. Terra introduced Riku to the other residents of the household. There were two other females, a blunette named Aqua and a brunette named Aerith. The one with a scarred nose was introduced as Squall Leonhart, but he told Riku to call him Leon. Terra showed him around the house.

Upon entering his cousin's room, Riku was instantly filled with regret that he did not heed Aerith's warning about the sour foul odor that greeted him. Riku's sea foam green eyes watered with tears and Riku pinched his nose to stop the smell.

"What is that stink?" He asked. Terra took a deep breath.

"That, my cousin, is the sweet scent of my cologne all the way from Radiant Garden made by the famous teen perfumer Zexion Nasato called Icy Crash." Riku's face scrunched up.

"Is it called that because whatever it was crashed into an iceburg?" Riku asked.

"Haha," Terra mocked, "for your information, this scent is going to help me get this girl I have been eyeing. Then we'll both go to the Destiny Island Gala."

"Oh really?" The two cousins' heads turned to Aqua standing behind them. "If you think that some not so very attractive cologne will help you catch the girl, you must have a huge imagination."

"Well thanks a lot." Terra scoffed.

"No prob," Aqua said. "Aerith says dinner will be ready in five minutes."

"Will be there." Riku told her. Aqua nodded and took her leave.

Terra dropped Riku's duffle bag off in front of the closet. He walked over towards the drawer and chucked a bottle into the trash bin. Riku walked over and looked at what his cousin just threw out. In a slightly illegible blocky font was the name of the cologne Terra had previously mentioned. Riku smirked.

"I'm going to take a guess that Aqua is the one you have been eyeing." Riku said.

"And if you tell anyone about this, I will go make sure that all of your dinners will have laxatives." Terra informed the other. Riku nodded in understanding. He started to unpack his bags into the empty drawer and closet space his cousin had prepared for him.

It did not take long for the young teen to finish unpacking. When he finished he looked at his cousin who was lying on the bed whilst throwing a golden charm in the shape of a star up and catching it afterwards. Riku dashed to his cousin and caught the charm when it was in midair.

"Don't touch this, okay?" Riku said, pointing at the charm in his hand. "It is very important to me."

"It looks like any old charm that could be bought at the Nicchi Charm Shop." Terra told him.

"Let's just eat dinner." Riku said.

The two of them went downstairs. Riku saw everyone sitting at a rectangular table. Shuyin was grumpily glaring at Yuffie and Leon chatting with each other. Aerith brought to the table a platter of meatloaf and a bowl of mashed potatoes. Aqua noticed the cousins arrival and grinned.

"Well, if it isn't the Outterridge cousins." Aqua said. "We're having your favorite tonight, Terra."

"I could see that," Terra said, grinning ear to ear while taking his seat next to Aqua. Riku looked awkwardly at the table as there was only one seat left available. Aerith realized why the silverette was still standing a nudged Shuyin.

"I thought I told you to get the extra chair from the garage." Aerith said.

"Huh?" Shuyin raised a brow. "I thought you were talking to Squally." Leon was about to rise out of his chair if it was not for Yuffie sitting next to him. Aerith huffed.

"Well Shuyin, I hate to do this but you will have to eat at the counter tonight." Aerith told him. She turned to Riku. "You could have a seat in that chair." Aerith nodded to the only open seat at the table. Shuyin got up from his seat. Instead of situating himself down on the stool at the counter, he walked towards the front door.

"I'm going to eat out tonight." He announced to the others. The door slammed and Aerith sighed.

"He always gets like this." Aqua reassured Riku and his uneased nerves.

"Ever since his girlfriend died in a riot." Yuffie said glumly. "He used to be such a cheerful boy."

"So what brings you here to Destiny Islands?" Aerith asked, placing a slice of meatloaf onto her plate before passing the plate on.

"I'm actually here for some really important business." Riku said.

"That sounds interesting." Yuffie said. "Does it have anything to do with that charm you are holding?" Riku looked down at his hand. Sure enough, the star shaped charm was there. Riku figured he must had unconsciously brought it with him when heading down for dinner.

"Actually, it does." Riku answered truthfully. He felt himself smile when looking at the charm. "I'm here to fulfill a promise I made a few years back."

"Ooh a story," Yuffie squealed in glee and stars in her eyes. Riku scratched his cheek in slight embarrassment.

"I'm not a great storyteller." Riku said, trying to get his way out of telling the tale.

"We all have time to spare." Aqua told him.

"Yeah," Terra agreed. "I wanna learn what's so great about that one charm."

Aerith smiled a warm smile at the teen. "Won't you tell us the story?"

Riku sighed. "Okay…..but you asked for it."

_It was a dark starry night. My family was just about finished packing and by the end of the week, I would have moved out of Destiny Islands and into Hollow Bastion. I didn't want to leave. I begged my parents to let me stay to no avail. My father had made up his mind, and once he did – there was no chance of changing his it. So later on, when it was dark out to not be seen, I snuck out of my house to run away. I planned to be just like the boy who would never grow up: Peter Pan. I didn't have fairy dust to fly to another world. No; all I had was a mere rowboat, and that was all I needed. I placed my backpack of supplies into the boat when I noticed someone staring at me. I can't remember how they looked like, but I am pretty sure it was a girl. I asked her why she isn't home. She looks at me and says._

"_Won't you get lonely running away?" At first I was surprised that she knew I was running away. Then I realized that it was obvious due to my bag. So I smirk at her and jokingly ask if she is willing to come along with me, not once thinking she would agree. However, she shrugs nonchalantly and says "Sure, why not." So she hoped on board and together we set sail._

_I rowed to the island not too far from the main island. She takes off her shoes and goes curling her toes into the cold wet sand. Her laughter is just loud enough to be heard over the soft waves. I look at her as if she was crazy, but she just grins at me as if she is used to the coldness. It starts to rain and we both take shelter in the Seaside Shack. I wrapped myself in the blanket I brought. She just sits in a corner, making something from the chest inside the shack. She hums while working with only a small flashlight to help her see. As she hums, I slowly fall asleep. _

_When I awoke, she was gone. I initially thought that she had decided to ditch me on this island. I get out, expecting to be greeted by a bright blinding light. There was still light but it didn't come from a sun hanging high in the sky. It came from the meteor shower lighting the sky. I look at my watch which read eight thirty. I swore it felt longer than only a mere two hours. Then I saw her. She was sitting on the crooked palm tree, staring in awe. I come to her and she grins at me. I felt a warm flame flicker in my stomach._

"_You woke up just in time." She tells me. I grin at her and ask rhetorically how often does the meteor shower appear. In response she says five years. We both silently watched the meteor shower. I didn't notice it till I heard a soft stifle. She was crying. I ask her if she is okay. She nods and I could tell she was obviously lying but I decide not to pry. _

_I look in her hands and I see a charm. I ask if she made it. She nods. She hands it to me. "I want you to have it." I stammer in surprise and try to hand it back. She denies it and tells me to just keep it. I tell her that I will be moving soon so I wouldn't be able to return it to her. She tells that she wants me to keep it. _

_Guilt builds up within me and I couldn't compel myself from asking her what is wrong. She shakes her head as if it isn't worth the time to explain to me. I try to ask her again. She looks at me with startling blue eyes and whispers, "do you really want to know?" I nod, slightly desperate to know what is bothering her. She wipes her eyes free of tears and leans to whisper into my ear. "I will tell you if, and only if, you return to this spot five years later and return the charm." _

"_I promise," I said. "I will return and I will relieve you of your sadness. By that time, we will both be old enough to attend the Destiny Islands Gala which we will both attend and before the night ends we will share a passionate kiss." She grins at me._

"_It's a promise then, five years from now, on this exact day, when the meteor shower returns." She sticks out her pinky finger, waiting for me to do the same. _

"…After we made the promise, she convinced me to return home where I was welcomed home by my mother who was relieved to see me. On my last day at Destiny Islands, I didn't see her." Riku said, looking tenderly at his cherished item. He looked up with a silly grin on his face. "I guess you could say that in the few moments I spent with her, I ended up falling in love." All the girls sighed.

"That was so romantic." Aerith said, wiping a stray tear in her eye.

"I really hope you confess your feelings for her." Aqua said. "She must be so happy that you remember her."

"Well not exactly," Riku said. "I could only remember our promise, her voice and her two blue eyes. I might end up with the wrong person." Yuffie laughed.

"silly, love will always find a way to bring to people together." She told him.

"Thanks Yuffie." Riku thanked. He picked up his fork and started to eat dinner.

-XxX-

Riku strolled down the streets, deciding it would be better for him to just walk instead of taking the Lamborghini. He strolled along till he reached town where a store caught his eye. He remembered his cousin mentioning it yesterday and decided to go in and check the place out to see if they knew the creator of his charm. It wasn't big and fancy but rather nice and cozy. Cellphone charms, charm bracelets, charm ordering forms, wayfinders and much more were seen to the naked eye. Behind the counter, managing the cashier was a red headed teen wearing a pink vest with a white shirt and black jeans that Riku was able to recognize. Her attention was too busy with a crossword puzzle .

"Hello," Riku greeted, "how have you been Kairi?" The red head raised her head and grinned.

"Riku!" She exclaimed. Kairi leaned over the counter and hugged the silver-haired teen. "I can't believe you're here!"

"In the flesh!" Riku told her. "What are you doing here?" Kairi playfully punched him.

"I work here." She told him. "I mean it is the family shop."

"Your last name is Nicchi?" Riku asked confused. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"I guess you only met one Kairi in your whole life since you didn't bother trying to remember my last name."

"This is great though!" Riku said. He took out the charm from his pocket. "I need you to do me a favor and tell me who made this." Kairi picked up the charm.

"It certainly isn't one of my works. Doesn't look like any charms we make?" Kairi said, inspecting it. "It might be one of Xion's works. She usually is the one that makes charms."

"She's your twin, right?" Riku asked. Kairi shook her head.

"Wow, five years really did a number on you." Kairi commented. "You know that I am a triplet." Riku nodded numbly in shock. Kairi looked around. "I don't really think any customers will be coming today." Kairi came out from behind the counter. "Let's go hang out and see Sora." The two exited the shop. Kairi switched the sign from 'open' to 'close.'

"Are you sure that is really okay?" Riku asked, looking skeptically at the sign. Kairi nodded.

"Of course it is," Kairi said. "If one of my sisters ever comes by, they'll open up the shop. Though I highly doubt that will happen, they are both taking the day off."

"So what does Sora do on days like these?" Riku asked. Kairi cocked her head and placed her chin on her hand.

"He is most likely at the beach, practicing for the struggle competition with his cousins." Kairi replied.

"The twins?" Riku asked. Kairi grinned.

"Who else?" Riku shrugged.

By the time the two friends reached the beach, the sun was already high in the sky. Playing with wooden swords were three teens. One had spiky brown hair with an unexplainable ability to defy gravity. He was being driven into a corner by the other two teens: the twins. They both had sandy blonde hair in a spiky do. Riku picked up a stray wooden sword and ran to the brunette's rescue. Just as one of the blondes were about to attack the brown haired teen while he was being busy with the other twin, Riku appeared and blocked the attack.

"Riku!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Long time no see," Riku greeted. "Geez Sora, you always end up in some sort of situation I have to help you out of." Sora parried an attack and snorted.

"So not true!" Sora said. "You always arrive when I am about to execute an awesome plan."

"Really? Is it called 'getting my ass whooped'?" Riku scoffed.

"El oh el." Sora said sarcastically. "Just you wait and see, one of these days; it's going to be me that has your back."

"I won't hold my breath." Sora huffed in response. They all heard something ring and froze. One of the twins took out his cellphone and flipped it open.

"Oh great," he muttered. "Evil cousin is arriving in a few days and Uncle Cid wants us to pick him up."

"Can you do that Roxas?" The other twin asked. The one called Roxas glared at the other.

"Why should I?" he asked in return. "He prefers hanging out with you, Ven."

"HE gives me a headache." Ven said. "Why don't we settle this like men?" Riku watched as the two approached each other and do a round of rock-paper-scissors. Ven lost since he chose rock while the other paper. Ven grumpily left.

Roxas grinned. "He always chooses rock first."

"Do you think he'll ever notice?" Kairi laughed joining the group of men.

"I certainly hope not," Roxas said. "If he does, then I'll be struggling to find out what he will pull out." Sora looked quizzically.

"Vanitas is coming over?" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he is the only cousin I actually don't like hanging out with." Roxas said.

"Why?" Riku asked. Roxas placed a hand on the silver haired teen's shoulder.

"He likes making my life a living hell." He answered bluntly. "I swear he is evil incarnate."

"Well, that's not very nice." Sora said. "He may be a mean person sometimes, but it may be the only way he expresses how he feels."

"Doesn't explain why he keeps staring at ghost girl." Roxas muttered.

"Hey!" Kairi exclaimed. She thumped Roxas' forehead. "That's my sister you are talking about!"

"Xion?" Riku asked confused.

"No, Naminé." Kairi told him. "I guess you can't remember but she always hanged out with us. You and the guys called her Ghost girl just because she was always wearing a white dress, or light colors or she was at home sick."

"I guess my memory really does suck. I swore you only had a twin." Riku said scratching his head.

"Well, anyways, he is always checking her out, which in my opinion is very suspicious." Roxas continued. "You better keep an eye on her. He might be staring at her while she sleeps."

"Oh please," Kairi scoffed. "You make it sound like he's a creepy stalker. He's your cousin!"

"Well, let's go grab a bite to eat at Valentine Café." Sora said cheerfully, randomly changing the subject. "I'm hungry and you will love the crepes there."

"Oh please," Roxas scoffed. "It's the chicken cutlet that is to die for."

"Doesn't it sound like a lovey dovey place?" Riku asked. "I mean it has Valentine in the name."

"Far from it." Sora and Roxas told him simultaneously, hi-fiving at their timing afterwards.

Riku learned what they meant when they walked over to the café. It looked more like a small cottage on the outside. Inside however, it looked like a regular coffee joint. All the customers had their attentions turned to the girl on stage. She wore a simple white summer dress with black combat boots. She reminded Riku of Yuffie because of her hair color and styling but her blue eyes told him that she was definitely one of the Nicchi triplets.

"Hello," She spoke into the microphone. "I'm pretty sure that most of you recognize me from last week. I made another poem and would like to recite it to all of you." Kairi made her way to the closest table to the stage with the others in pursuit. Kairi waved at her sister as she took her seat. She waved back at Kairi before facing the audience once again.

"I still can't believe you are breaking my heart." She said into the mic. Her voice was soft but bold enough for all to hear. "Why can't you see that I'm falling apart? You were the one that I would always run to. You would always help me when I did not know what to do. To be with you that was my dream - to stay with you forever." Riku applauded with the others when she finished her poem. She climbed down and sat in between Roxas and Riku.

"You guys should warn me if you are going to come." She said. "I felt all flustered up there and I almost forgot my lines."

"Don't worry," Roxas told her, "You did fine."

"Thanks Roxy," The girl said. She turned to Riku. "Did you like the performance?"

"Absolutely," Riku said. "I thought you looked wonderful in your outfit." She looked at him confused then looked down at her attire.

"That's the first time I heard a compliment about me wearing a dress." She said, sending Roxas a look. "Usually they just go say rude comments like 'I never knew you were actually a girl.' You're really sweet. This is actually my sister Naminé's dress. All my clothes had an unfortunate accident where they all got mustard on them. So I borrowed Naminé's dress because my other triplet does not like me going through her closet."

"It is not my fault that I have a fear of you redesigning my clothes to fit your style." Kairi said as if she was innocent. "Besides, I agree with Riku. You look stunning?"

"I also agree that you look stunning." Roxas said. "It must have been hard to make yourself stand out from all the other monkeys in white dresses." She smacked him.

"So you must be Xion. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't call you ghost girl." Riku said. "I have very poor memory so it isn't that reliable." Xion laughed.

"I could see that. I am Xion Nicchi. Did you order the spaghetti? It is my favorite out of all the spaghettis I've ever eaten."

"Maybe I'll try it." Riku smiled. "Would you like to try it with me?" Xion showed Riku her pearly whites and nodded.

"Hey there's the real ghost girl." Roxas said, nodding towards the door. Riku turned around and saw a pale blonde girl in front of the doorway. She stuck out like a sore thumb, like the light from a lighthouse on a dark foggy evening. She was wearing a pastel yellow blouse and a light grey plaid kilt skirt that reached slightly above the knees.

"I think I now know why I used to call her ghost girl." Riku muttered to himself.

"Naminé" Sora called out, catching the girl's attention. He motioned for her to come over. She nervously came over.

"Hi Sora," she greeted. "It's nice to see you again. I heard your cousin is coming in today."

"Don't remind me." Roxas said. "I came here just to forget about him."

"It's nice to hear from you Roxas." She said. "You must have used paper again."

"Not my fault Ven doesn't know how not to use rock." Roxas said. "So, is there a special occasion why you aren't wearing white?" Naminé ignored his question and waved at her sisters. Then her eyes befell onto Riku. Riku waved at her. She looked down, hiding her face under her bangs.

"It's been a while, Naminé." He greeted. He watched as Naminé started to lightly draw on the table with her index finger. "I almost thought I wouldn't see you today." She smiled slightly.

"Hello Riku." She greeted, not looking at him in the eyes. "You've finally came back to visit. Any particular reason why this week, or year."

"Yeah, but it's a surprise." Riku replied. "I apologize for being a jerk to you when we were younger, ghost girl." Naminé winced slightly then shook her head.

"It's okay. It's all in the past now." She told him glumly. "What's done is done. Not much could be done now."

"Naminé, do you want to join us for lunch?" Sora asked in attempt to cheer the blond up. Naminé shook her head.

"Sorry but I promised to go to the cemetery with a friend." Naminé said. She looks briefly at Riku before taking her leave.

"Well that went smoothly." Riku said sarcastically. Kairi sent a look at Riku.

"Don't make me flick your head now." She told him. "Out of all the boys, you were the only one who she holds couldn't look in the eye which says something."

"I didn't do anything wrong, though." Riku replied.

Kairi shook her head. "Let's just forget about it and order some grub." Sora made the order. Riku discovered that Kairi and Sora were now dating. He learned that Xion frequently performs some of her poetry at the café. Kairi told Riku that she was going to the Gala with Sora. Xion asked Riku if he was going with anyone. Riku responded by saying 'we will see'. When The food arrived, Riku was quite pleased that he listened to Xion.

"So Riku," Kairi said. "Wasn't there something you want to ask Xion? Or probably check." Riku realized that it was the perfect moment to ask Xion about the charm. Riku reached into his pocket to get the charm only to discover it was missing.

"I think I left it at your charm shop." Riku told Kairi.

"I could come with you to the shop and get it." Xion told him. Kairi shook her head.

"I want to talk to you."

"Then who will take him?" Xion asked. Kairi took out her cellphone and made a call. Riku leaned over to Xion and whispered to her, "I appreciate you offering to come with me." Xion smiled and mouthed 'no prob' to him.

"Naminé said that she will be willing to lead Riku to the shop." Kairi said.

"Might as well play a round of air hockey till she gets here." Riku said, reluctant to get up since it wasn't Xion accompanying him. "Sora, want to versue each other."

"Hell yea!" was Sora's response. "Then whoever wins gets to versue Roxas." Roxas agreed.

The sun was already starting to set. Riku noticed that Naminé had not arrived yet. Roxas explained that the cemetery is pretty far on foot. After fifteen dollars changed into quarters, and fifteen rounds of air hockey and the crane game, Naminé stepped into the Valentine café. Along with the blond was the blond from yesterday that Riku simply recognized as Shuyin. Riku said his good-byes to his friends and walked towards the blondes.

Namine was busy scanning the tables for the silver-haired teen that she didn't notice Riku sneaking up behind her.

"So is this the friend you mentioned earlier?" Riku asked. Naminé jumped and turned around. Her face was flustered with embarrassment.

"Um, yeah," Naminé replied. "This is Shuyin, Tidus' older brother. He studies here at De-"

"I know who he is," Riku said, cutting the young blond off. "I met him yesterday. He is quite rude and slightly perverted. Not at all the type of friend you should hang around with." Shuyin almost lunged at the silver-haired teen, if it was not for Naminé.

"I believe who my friends are not of your concern." Naminé stated. "He is a friend of my tutor who later became my friend. I believe he is a nice guy. You just don't know him like I do."

"Though I doubt you ever will." Shuyin told him. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Riku led Naminé away from the tall blond.

"Well, he isn't much of a friendly friend." Riku whispered. "I know how peeved off he gets, so be careful."

"Well thanks for caring." Naminé said. "Trust me. He's a nice guy but if you don't feel comfortable with him coming with us, I could tell him that he could go home."

"I would like that." Naminé returned to the blonde's side and told him about the situation. Riku watched as Shuyin nodded and tell Naminé something that was worth a punch on her arm. Naminé walked back to Riku.

"Okay, let's go." Naminé said. Riku nodded and followed her out. Naminé stepped out and shivered as she was greeted by cool air. Riku wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Does that feel better?" Riku asked with a smirk on his lips. Naminé shook her head and gently pushed his arm off.

"I'll be okay." Naminé said. She increased the distance between the two by walking closer to the edge of the sidewalk.

"I really want to make it up to you for the earlier years." Riku told her. "That's why I was warning you to stay away from him." Naminé frowned slightly.

"I told you he's not a bad guy." Naminé muttered. The rest of the trip was filled with awkward silence. Naminé let Riku into the store. He walked to the counter and placed his charm into the pocket. When he exited the store, Naminé said good-bye and Riku was about to leave as Naminé locked up the shop. He noticed a motorcyclist watching them.

"Do you want me to accompany you home?" Riku asked.

"I could take care of myself." Naminé told him.

"Are you sure?" Riku asked. Naminé nodded. "You probably want to go back to your friends. Much better than hanging out with some ghost girl."

"Hey," Riku said. "You are just as fun as they are with just as much personality."

"You can't be too sure of that. You don't hang out with me." Naminé stated.

"You have friends though and they enjoy your presence which indicates that you are a fun person." Riku told her. Before Naminé could respond, they both heard Naminé's voice being called out. They turned around and saw Shuyin running towards them.

"I forgot that I was holding onto your sweater." Shuyin said, taking a black sweater out of his backpack.

"Thanks," Naminé said. "I'll with Shuyin. You could return to your friends." Riku was slightly reluctant to leave his friend's sister in the hands of Shuyin but agreed.

By the time Riku came back to the Valentine Café, it was already dark. Riku noticed that the Nicchi siblings had most likely gone home. Roxas and Sora were at the same table, but this time joined with Ven. Riku made his way to the table.

"So what did I miss?" Riku asked.

"Just my telling of how Vanitas was making fun of me for always choosing rock first in rock-paper-scissors." Ven answered, taking a swig of root beer. "I obviously told him that I do not." Roxas snickered.

"Kairi and Xion had to go home for dinner." Sora informed Riku. Riku sat down next to Sora.

"Are you taking someone to the Gala?" Roxas asked Riku.

"I do have someone in mind." Riku said. Riku then proceeded to tell his story of his special charm to Sora. Ven, Roxas, started to listen in a bit later on in the story.

"Now I learned that the only possible choices are Naminé and Xion." Riku said.

"Or a guy you thought was a girl." Roxas added.

"Well the meteor shower is only tomorrow night." Ven stated. "All that waiting will finally pay off."

"Which of the Nicchi triplets are you hoping it is?" Roxas asked.

"I honestly don't know," Riku lied.

"Well, we should hold a party on the Island to celebrate Riku's return." Sora suggested.

"Yeah, then it would bring less awkwardness knowing that you and your mysterious girl are the only ones there." Ven said. They spent the rest of the time planning the party. When Riku returned to the beach house, Shuyin was there to greet him. Riku, too tired to ask about Naminé, went upstairs and passed out.

-xXx-

Most of the day was spent preparing for the beach party Riku, Sora and the twins had just planned out yesterday. Sora was in charge of inviting people over. The twins were in charge of food and beverages which left Riku with the décor. Naminé offered to help with the decorations while her sisters were attending to the family shop.

"It's going to be some fun party later." Naminé said dully, hanging up some of the lights. "You must be excited."

"What for?" Riku asked, setting up a place for a campfire. Naminé shrugged.

"I don't know. Seeing some other friends of yours, I guess." She replied. "Finding a girl who likes you to take to the Gala?"

"Heh, I'm not even sure if the girl I want to ask even likes me." Riku told her.

"Why is that?" Naminé asked.

"We haven't talked much in the five years I was away." Riku answered. "People end up falling in love with other people. It gets hard for someone to be single just to wait out for someone."

"You sound like you don't trust this girl would keep her promise."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't." Riku replied. "She could be a gorgeous girl everyone would be dying to ask out." He heard Naminé whine and turned around. She was standing on the ladder, looking terrified at the ground below. Seeing Naminé made Riku laugh. "Five years and you still have your fear of heights."

"Everyone has fears," Naminé said. "It's only normal." Riku spreaded out his arms.

"Jump!" He shouted.

"Are you crazy?" Naminé shouted back. "You could injure yourself!"

"Just jump! I'll catch you!" Riku said. "Or atleast I'll try."

"Well that's just reassuring," Naminé said. "I could get down myself." Riku decided to watch Naminé attempt to climb down. She got herself into position to climb down. When she tried to find the next step, she missed and retreated back up on top of the ladder."

"That was interesting." Riku said. "Do you want to jump now?" Naminé sighed.

"Do you promise that you will catch me?" Naminé asked. Riku nodded. She stuck out her pinky finger. "It's a promise then." A flash of the girl's blue eyes from when he was young went off in Riku's mind. He shook his head and wrapped his own pinky around the other. Naminé jumped and Riku caught her, falling down in the process.

"See I told you I would catch you." Riku breathed. Naminé laughed.

"You did keep your promise." She said. "Next time I should put more conditions to promises like catch me like you would a princess. Then you shouldn't be able to fall."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Riku told her. "For all we know, she could be a fat pig." The preparation continued with Riku and Naminé telling the other weird ideas till it turned into a story of their own imagination. Ven and Roxas arrived with the food and shortly after their arrival; Naminé had to switch shifts with one of her sisters.

The day loomed on and more people started to arrive. Riku recognized a handful of friends that lived on the islands few years back. He talked to Tidus, Selphie and Wakka; friends he used to frequently hung out with and talked to before he moved.

"Are you having fun?" Riku heard someone ask. He turned around and saw Xion.

"Yeah, it is a totally cool party." Riku replied over the blazing music. Xion gave a thumbs up.

"Do you want to go dance?" Xion asked.

"I have two left feet." Riku told her. The music changed into something more frivolous.

"Anyone could do this dance – with two left or two right feet." Xion said. Riku grinned.

"The chicken dance? Seriously?" Xion nodded and pulled Riku on to his feet. While making a fool out of himself during the silly song, Riku had fun. When the song ended, it turned into the Electric Boogie. Just as he was about to go back to the sidelines, Xion stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Xion said.

"I don't really know this dance." Riku admitted with a blush on his face. Xion just laughed.

"Just follow what the others are doing." She told him. Riku tried to follow occasionally stepping on Xion or another party-goer's foot. He stumbled into Xion when everyone turned. They laughed.

"I think I'll take a break." Riku told Xion. He then headed over to the sidelines. He watched Xion dance till Sora caught his eye.

Sora pointed at his watch, motioning for the other to do the same. Riku looked down at his own watch. Eight twenty - close to when he was supposed to meet up with his unremembered friend He signaled to the brunet that he was going to go now; giving the cue for Sora to distract everyone else. As Sora gathered everyone's attention by announcing a limbo contest, Riku broke away from the crowd.

Riku was out of breath when he reached the spot he made a promise under the meteor shower five years ago. Nobody was there. He checked his watch; it was only eight thirty p.m. - plenty of time before the meteor shower supposedly happens. He decided to try sitting on the oddly bent palm tree he had witnessed his brown-haired friend do so many times before. He had to give Sora a whole lot of credit; climbing onto and actually leaning on the tree took a lot more effort than he thought. After moments of struggling and discomfort, Riku was able to get into a comfy position.

It was there Riku waited patiently. Riku became more at ease listening carefree to the waves crashing into each other and feeling the breeze that stirred the leaves of the trees surrounding him. It had been quite a while since Riku had been in such serenity. At home, his father would be pushing him to do better – to be more perfect. His elder brothers would cause distractions just to hinder his learning process. As for his trip, Riku didn't feel as if he truly enjoyed nature as he did at that moment. It seemed to him that he was more focused on catching up with old friends. His shoulders loosened and he threw his head back with his eyes closed. Though he was not viewing the scenery in front of him, he was still able to envision the tranquil paradise he was waiting in.

Shortly after, Riku heard footsteps approaching, pulling him back into reality. Riku whipped his head around to see the person who arrived. They were hidden under the hood of their sweater. Riku felt his stomach flutter at the idea of finally finding out who he made a promise to. Was it one of the Nicchi triplets? Was it actually a boy that Riku had mistaken for a girl when he was younger? Riku didn't mind whoever it might be, just as long as it was the one he was waiting for: the blue-eyed friend with whom he made a promise to five years ago. He jumped off the tree and made his way closer to the hidden one.

"I've been waiting for this moment," Riku said as coolly as he possibly could. In retrospect, Riku mentally cursed himself for saying a line that most likely came off as cheesy like cheddar or corny like popcorn. Tentative hands went up and grabbed hold of the only item that concealed the other's identity. Riku was surprised that the other didn't shy away or try to stop him. Like a groom lifting the veil of his bride at their wedding, Riku lifted the hood off.

Instant shock went through him. His mouth was slightly ajar. The other bit her pink bottom lip. Her blue eyes held worry. In the moonlight, her hair slightly glowed.

"Ghost girl?" He uttered. The blonde winced at her nickname. "You were the one from a long time ago?" Naminé shook her head.

"I am sorry," he heard the other say. "I'm not the one you are looking for. I just saw you go away from the party and decided to follow you to see if you are all right. I didn't know you were expecting someone else."

Riku sighed, "It is okay, I guess. I was expecting too much for my friend to remember our promise. I mean seriously, I couldn't even remember their face so a promise might be even harder to remember." He leaned onto a palm tree looking out to the dark water. He heard Naminé approach him and felt her gentle touch on his shoulder.

"The night is still young. Your friend could be coming at any moment. Then you two could keep your promise to meet again after five years of being apart and go to the Destiny Islands Gala together. You just need to keep hoping she will come."

"Thanks Naminé," Riku smiled, "you should go on ahead and go back to the party. I want to stay here a while." The blonde solemnly nodded and left. Riku sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He really did feel foolish to believe someone would remember a promise made five years ago. He reached into his pocket and pulled out golden charm given to him five years ago. Looking at the simple charm made his stomach churn and his blood boil. Just as he was about to throw the charm into the ocean, he heard his name.

"Riku," it called out. Riku turned and saw Xion. "You came here just like you said you would." Riku was shocked and felt relieved. He approached Xion and embraced her.

"I love you," Riku told her. "Five years ago and now, I can't believe you were by my side."

"That's what friends are for, silly." Xion grinned. The meteor shower started and the two grinned at each other.

"Do you want to go to the Destiny Islands Gala together?" Riku asked. Xion, too shocked for words, simply nodded.

A few days passed till it was only one day was left till the Gala. Riku sighed as he woke up. The past days were fun but kept Riku felt as if something was simply amiss. He went downstairs where he bumped into Shuyin.

"Watch where you are going, stupid." Shuyin scowled.

"I don't know why Naminé would say you are a good person when you aren't nice at all." Riku told him. "Instead of calling me stupid, you could say excuse me."

"I'm calling you stupid because you actually can't catch a hint." Shuyin told him. "Naminé deserves to fall in love with someone who will love her."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Riku said.

"Of course not." Shuyin said, walking away.

"Wait a minute," Riku said, grabbing Shuyin's arm. "Don't walk away when someone's talking to you." Shuyin turned to him, his eyes flaring with rage.

"If you should talk to anybody, it should be the girl that's been lying to you." Shuyin gritted through his teeth. He pulled his arm away and continued up the stairs. Riku left the house confused and was greeted by Xion outside. She wore a worried smile when she saw Riku step out.

"Riku, we need to talk." She said breathlessly. Riku became even more puzzled.

"What's up?" Riku asked. Xion sat down on the porch steps. Riku sat down next to her.

"I would like to confess." Xion said. "I lied."

"What?" Riku asked.

"I am not that girl you are hoping for." Xion said. "It's Naminé." Riku shook his head.

"No it's not," Riku said. "You were there."

"Roxas told me the story about the girl. I wanted to use this as a way to make him jealous." Xion explained.

"You used me?" Riku asked.

"I did," Xion confessed, her voice cracking up. "And I am very sorry. The main point I am trying to tell you is that the one you were waiting for is Naminé."

"She told me herself that she isn't." Riku said flabbergasted.

"She lied, for my sake." Xion told him. "You got to believe me Riku! You know that Naminé is the girl you were looking for! That day when you guys were supposed to meet, Naminé wasn't at the party. That charm is the one Naminé was working on for a long time when we were young. I was surprised to find out she finished it the night before you left. " Riku shook his head. Despite him denying what Xion was saying, Riku knew that deep in his heart that Xion was telling the truth. The past few days were always filled with Naminé. It took him only a few seconds after Xion's confession to realize that Shuyin was right – he couldn't catch a hint. Naminé made a huge hint that night of the party and yet he was stupid enough to disregard it.

"Thanks Xion." Riku smiled. "I hope Roxas asks you out to the Gala. You did choose a brilliant dress." Xion informed Riku that Naminé went to the park. Riku thanked her and left.

Riku ran throughout the park, searching for the familiar girl with golden hair. He was hit on the back of the head with a Frisbee.

"I'm sorry," he heard a familiar voice say. Naminé was running towards him dressed in a yellow t-shirt and blue shorts. "Riku," She gasped. "What are you doing here?" Before Riku could answer, someone picked Naminé up and twirled her around causing Naminé to laugh.

Riku looked at the raven haired boy who bore quite a resemblance to Sora. His arm was around Naminé's waist. Golden eyes connected with sea foam green ones. Riku couldn't help but feel a tinge of anger at the sight of the two together. Naminé revealed her blushing face to the silver haired teen.

"This is Vanitas," Naminé introduced. "he moved into town quite recently. He is also Sora's second cousin once removed on his father's side and he is also my new…" Naminé trailed off, her cheeks becoming more flushed by the moment.

"Boyfriend." Vanitas finished for her, his lips curling up into a smirk. "We met a few years back but never spoke. We then started to talk to each other at the Valentine Café which my uncle on my mother's side owns. Both of us were attending the Open Stage Night." You obviously know how packed it is since you performed there. Anyhow, there wasn't many seats available but Naminé was so kind enough to give up her seat. I, being a gentleman, declined. She insisted, so I came up with a brilliant idea. I go and say to her, 'Why don't you sit on my lap.' After Naminé's stammering fit, she eventually agreed."

"I didn't agree!" Naminé defended herself. "You pulled me onto your lap!"

"Really? I didn't hear complaints from you at that time." Vanitas said with a complacent smile.

"I would like to speak with Naminé." Riku told the other teenage boy. Vanitas brought Naminé's body closer to him.

"You could talk to her," He stated.

"Privately," Riku sneered.

"Anything that could be said to her could be said in front of me." Vanitas says to Riku.

"Then you could watch her as I talk to her from afar." Riku stormed off with Naminé at hand.

"Wait! Riku!" He heard Naminé call out. He turned around and saw her stumble on her shoelaces. She looks up at him with anger in her eyes. "Just what is up with you?"

"Me? What is up with that pretentious bastard? How could you stand being near him?" Riku asked bitterly.

"HE," Naminé says, pointing at Vanitas, "is a nice guy. You just don't know him that well."

"Neither do you." Riku tells her. "If you have forgotten, he only moved in recently."

"He visits Destiny Islands every two years to see his cousins. He occasionally comes into the Charm shop to buy a souvenir for his older sister who is constantly working at their family bar. The reason why he moved here was to gain a better education." Naminé says, crossing her arms together.

"That still does not excuse you to be his girlfriend." Riku told Naminé.

"We – Vanitas and I – do not have a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship." She explained, placing a stray bit of hair behind her ear. "He just likes getting under a lot of people's nerves."

"Well that's nice to know."

"Besides, whoever I do go out with shouldn't be any of your concern." Naminé hissed. "You have a girlfriend now."

"Actually," Riku coughs, "we broke it off before it actually ever became official."

"Oh," Naminé says with a harsh tone but still very much surprised at the news. "Why is that?"

"Xion explained that she was into someone else, which was totally fine for me because I realized that I was also attracted to someone else." Riku explained, thankful that his bangs were hiding a blush that was creeping onto his face.

"Really?" Naminé's tone turned softer. "Who is the lucky person?"

"She is a girl that I made a promise to five years ago. I thought it was Xion but I was wrong. I'm sorry I haven't realized it sooner, Naminé." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the paopu fruit shaped charm, extending it to the shorter teen. "I believe this belongs to you." Riku witnessed as the blonde's breathing stifled and a tear fell down her face. Naminé brought a hand to her mouth and the other hesitantly to the charm.

"I…it's the v-very first ch-charm I had e-e-ever m-made." Naminé stammered, as more tears started to run down her cheeks. "I ca-can't believe you finally remembered."

"Why didn't you just say so earlier?" Riku asked. Naminé shook her head and moved away from the charm.

"How could I when you had your heart set up to see Xion?" Naminé cried, wiping her eyes. "I knew from the moment you saw my face that night. I should have known since you were always looking at her since you arrived. A silly promise wouldn't have changed anything!"

"Of course it would have! I would have –"

"What!" Naminé shouted, "You would have kept your promise but still be attracted to someone else? Probably regret keeping your promise? I'm sorry but I don't want your pity."

"What pity?" Riku asked.

"You can't remember?" Naminé asked."You said that you would like to ease my pain, to learn why I was sad. The reason why is because of you."

"Me?" Riku repeated. Naminé nodded.

"Yes, you," Naminé sobbed. "You were never my friend. You always invited my sisters to your parties but never me. You constantly called me the ghost girl. You…" Naminé closed her eyes and shook her head. "The thing that I was most upset about was that I was desperately crushing on you. When you made that promise to me that night, it was truly the happiest night of my life. I was happy when you came back but when you looked at me, all I saw in your eyes was a ghost girl. That's all you ever probably saw me as."

"Naminé, I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you, I truly am." Riku said. He tried to take a step towards Naminé who flinched away. Naminé continued to shake her head.

"You never really cared." She cried.

Riku watched dumbstruck at the frail girl breaking down in front of him. Every agonized cry pierced his soul. Vanitas came and cradled Naminé in his arms.

"I think you should take your leave." Vanitas said coldly to the other teen. Riku nodded and left.

Riku spent the rest of his time in his cousin's room. His mind was plagued with a pained blonde girl's expression. He didn't respond to any one's calls. Too upset of the pain he caused Naminé; Riku couldn't stand to do anything. Later on, Aerith called to the morose teen to eat dinner. When he didn't bother answering, Aerith left. He heard a huge commotion downstairs with many people shouting Shuyin's name. Heavy footsteps climbing up the stairs filled the air. Before Riku could have a chance to respond, the door busted open. Shuyin was at the doorway. He simply entered and locked the door.

"When I said you were stupid, I never knew you would be this stupid to give up." Shuyin scowled. Before Riku could retort, Shuyin continued to speak. "Nobody likes quitters, including me. I'm telling you this from experience of course. Lenne was my girlfriend. She was a rising singer while I was merely a blitzball player talented at playing piano."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Riku groaned.

"Lenne asked me to do a concert with her. I stupidly refused and told her I quit playing piano. The night of the concert, a riot broke out through the audience. If I didn't decide to refuse her offer, I would have been able to protect her."

"So you're saying that I should protect Naminé from Vanitas because he is a bad person?" Riku asked. Shuyin rubbed his temples and shook his head.

"I'm saying don't do anything you'll end up regretting, not that you haven't done so already." He explained. "Or else you'll end up being a self-loathing person like me." Riku nodded as Shuyin's words started to sink in.

"Thanks," Riku said. "You're not a bad guy like I thought you were."

"Of course not," Shuyin told him, "but you are still as dumb as I thought you were."

Tonight was the night of the Destiny Islands Ball. Riku, thanks to Shuyin, was determined to make things right. Riku rang the doorbell to Sora's house, expecting the brunette would be home to help him. When no one answered, the silver haired teen rang the bell again. A few seconds passed causing Riku to be more irritated. Just as he was about to ring the bell again, the door opened.

"You ring that damn bell one more time and I swear I will give you a beat down." A grumpy raven haired teen threatened.

"What are you doing here? Where's Sora?" Riku gritted through his teeth, balling up his hands into fists.

"Now, is that any way to say good morning? I mean, you did ruin my sleep."

"What is Naminé to you?" Riku asked in a serious tone. Vanitas' golden eyes turned more solemn.

"She is much more important to me than she is to you." He said. "That is all I have to say." Vanitas started to close the door.

"Wait a minute," Riku said, throwing his foot out to stop the door. "What do you mean she is more important to you?" Vanitas tch'ed.

"I'm not afraid to break your foot," Vanitas warned the other, pushing the door further.

"I'm not going anywhere till I get some answers." Riku told him with equal amount of determination. He pushed onto the door, trying to force his way in.

"Might as well join me for coffee then." Vanitas said, walking away from the door. Riku fell onto the floor. Riku got up and closed the door before following the other teen. Vanitas poured instant coffee and hot water into a cup. He took out a canister of sugar and a carton of milk. "I'm not sure how you like your coffee." Riku rolled his eyes and proceeded to putting sugar into the coffee.

"So are you going to answer the question?" Riku asked.

"I already answered your question." Vanitas said.

"No," Riku said, "you answered my first question not my second." Vanitas sat down with a pretty cup of latte with a leaf made out of the steamed milk.

"Naminé is the only person who did not judge me one the spot." Vanitas said, taking a sip from his cup. Riku raised a brow and motioned for the other to continue his story. "When I first started coming over here, people around here avoided as if I was the black plague. I don't blame them, I was pretty rude. The first time I ever saw her was when I was searching for a souvenir for my older sister a few years back."

"Then at that moment, you fell for her at first sight and started to stalk her?" Riku asked. Vanitas sent daggers at him.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Vanitas asked. "I'm perfectly content with stopping right here."

"I would like to hear it." Riku said.

"I was warned by her sisters that she had someone on her mind already. So I waited till the day you, the one she was hopelessly crushing, broke her heart. Since you did break her heart, I'm guessing you didn't really care for her." Vanitas said. Though it made Riku upset, he had to admit that the raven-haired's logic made sense and would make sense still if it was said to any mad man alive.

"That doesn't seem like a very manly thing to do." Riku said as the gears in his head started to churn. "Wouldn't that make you seem like the second best thing when compared to me?" He looked at Vanitas who was already drawn in to his words.

"Go on." He said.

"We both like Naminé and we both know that Naminé likes me." Riku said. "The heart does not recover from heartbreak overnight, my dear. To fall in love again in a short amount of time is unlikely. So I am willing to make a proposition."

"What kind of proposition?" Vanitas asked.

"The kind where we will both gain something." Riku answered.

Riku couldn't believe that he was unfashionably late. By the time he finally reached Destiny Islands Square where the Gala was held annually, everyone was already dancing or with their friends at a table. He was, amazingly, able to spot Sora dancing with Kairi in the sea of people. He noticed Terra and Aqua together; he would have went and congratulated his cousin on asking the girl he wanted out if it was not for the fact that the two were having a pleasant time together. He tried to scour the area for Naminé and Vanitas. While searching he bumped into a table.

"Riku, be careful." A familiar voice said. Riku smiled. Xion and Roxas were sitting at the table with a notebook page covered in tic-tac-toe games in front of them.

"Having fun with the x's and o's?" Riku asked, shooting the breeze.

"Yes we are." Xion smiled. "And I am not talking about the game on the paper." Riku caught on and started to walk away.

"Sorry to interrupt then." Riku told them. He found Shuyin standing in line for a commemorative photo with Yuffie. "Were you guys ditched to be stuck in line to wait for a picture?"

"No, we just decided to volunteer to wait in line for a long time to take a group picture." Shuyin said in a serious tone that made it difficult for Riku to tell if he was actually being sarcastic or not.

"Seriously?" Riku asked.

"Unfortunately." Yuffie replied. "I decided to stay with Shuyin cause if no one is with him, he'll look like a giant sad teddy bear that every girl would want to hug." Riku looked at her confused.

"He looks nothing remotely close to a bear." Riku said.

"Are you trying to stifle my imagination?" Yuffie asked. Before Riku could answer, Shuyin muttered to him, "It's a rhetorical question." Riku tried to think of something to say.

"Have….you see Naminé?" Riku inquired.

"Isn't she with Vanitas?" Yuffie replied. Riku felt like going 'duh' but decided against it.

"I last saw them at on the dance floor." Shuyin informed him.

"They look like the night and day personified. " Yuffie told Riku. "So romantic."

"Well that makes me feel so much more confident." Riku said.

"It's okay," Yuffie said. "You are like the moon, and she is the sun. You'll be able to get her."

"Thanks," Riku said. He was about to walk away, but he stopped at mid-turn and asked the two "Are you two together as a…date?" Yuffie turned beat red.

"Ninjas don't go on dates with non-ninja people!" She said.

"With teddy bears being the obvious exception." Shuyin smirked. Riku laughed and set off to try to find Naminé.

He had ventured off to the dance floor, frequently saying excuse me. There were a dozen or more puffy dresses that Riku swore he ended up stepping on. He passed by Aerith and Leon five times, Aqua and Terra nine times, Ven four times, and Kairi and Sora fourteen times.

When Riku once again passed by Kairi and Sora, Sora stopped him.

"Dude," Sora said. "You are going to make everyone dizzy by going around and around."

"Still searching for Naminé and Vanitas." RIku told him.

"Why don't you search the near fountain?" Kairi asked. Riku nodded and head off towards the fountain.

Riku finally spotted Vanitas and Naminé dancing close to the fountain. He had to admit that Yuffie was right about the two looking like night and day. Naminé was wearing sky blue sleeveless gown. The bodice was accented with sequins with a slightly voluminous skirt. Vanitas was wearing the classic black tuxedo with a black vest and tie. The song ended and the two broke away and joined the applause. Riku took it as the perfect cue to approach them.

"Good evening," Riku greeted. "May I have this dance?"

"I can't. There is no music." Naminé said. As if acting on Riku's wishes, a slow song started to play. Riku smiled and offered his hand. Naminé looked towards Vanitas in hopes that he would deny Riku's request.

"I'm awfully parched." Vanitas said. "Besides one dance won't do any harm." Naminé, deciding the raven-haired teen was right, sighed and placed a hand on Riku's own. Vanitas disappeared into the sea of dancing couples. Riku placed his other hand on Naminé's waist while Naminé placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You look stunning." Riku commented. Naminé blushed.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She remarked. "Black tux, silver bow and a silver tie – suits you rather well."

"Naminé, is it too late?" Riku asked.

"Depends…..Too late for what exactly?" Naminé replied.

"Is it too late to apologize?"

"Hehe." Naminé poorly laughed. "If it's about calling me ghost girl, you don't have to."

"No," Riku responded, "but I do want to apologize slightly for that."

"Hmm….are you going to apologize for letting me fall in love with you five years ago?" Naminé questioned.

"I wouldn't do that." Riku replied. "Not when I fell in love with you too." Naminé rested her head against Riku's chest.

"Well that's hardly any fair at all." Naminé said. "I was able to remember you, yet you couldn't remember me at all."

"I remembered our promise, the time we spent together that night, the fun we had preparing for the party." Riku said.

"Hardly anything as remarkable as your time with Xion I suppose." Naminé muttered.

"Not at all," Riku said. "For the days after that night of the party were plagued with thoughts of you." Riku waited for Naminé to respond. "Naminé?" When no reply came from the blonde, Riku pulled away. Naminé had tears in her eyes.

"Thank goodness I chose not to wear make-up." Naminé breathed, wiping her eyes. "I would look like a train wreck."

"I wouldn't think so." Riku said. He place slightly damp lock of hair behind Naminé's ear. "You look beautiful no matter what."

"For a ghost girl, I guess." The song ended. "Thanks for the dance." Naminé was about to leave but Riku stopped her.

"You still haven't answered my question." He told her.

"About what?" Naminé inquired.

"About whether or not it is too late." Riku replied.

"It is better to be late than never happen at all, I suppose." Naminé answered. "Can I go please?"

"Do you want to know why I call you ghost girl?" Riku asked. Naminé nodded slowly. Riku took out his wallet from his pocket. He took an old picture out of his wallet and extended it to Naminé. Naminé looked at it. There was a man with long silver hair and a woman with flaxen blonde hair: both smiling, and both seemingly in love with each other.

"That is my mom and dad." Riku informed the blond. "My mom died in a car accident when I was only three years old. That is the picture my pops lets me keep when I was little. When I first met you, you reminded of this picture. You reminded me of her. So I started calling you ghost girl." Naminé was astounded. Her mouth opened several times to say something but always came out speechless.

"I can't believe it." She finally spoke with a meek voice. "This nickname which caused me so much pain in the past, was actually one that you were using with a more positive thought."

"And I am truly sorry for causing you that pain." Riku said, cupping Naminé's cheek.

"Well, thanks for telling me the origin of my nickname." Naminé said. She raised her hand wiped her eyes of any tears that appeared once again. "I'll be seeing you around."

"Naminé, I still haven't finished what I need to say." Riku said.

"We should at least sit at the fountain instead of standing on the dance floor where we are being a bother." Naminé told him. Riku looked around and noticed that she was correct. The two made their way away from the dancing people and sat on the edge of the fountain. "What else is there you would like to talk about."

"Can you turn around, close your eyes and lift your hair up?" He asked. Naminé looked at him with a perplexed look but did so anyways. She felt a cold item on her chest then around her neck. "Are you still upset?" Riku asked. Naminé shook her head.

"I guess not," Naminé said. "I feel much better about the ghost girl nickname."

"Okay, you could look." Naminé opened her eyes and saw a simple sterling silver necklace with a small star-shaped locket of gold.

"What is this?"Naminé asked.

"That is my gift to you." Riku replied. "A bit late, but I was able to return the charm you gave me with something else."

"I don't think I could accept this," Naminé told him.

"You could, I earned it for you." Riku replied. "Five years of doing errands."

"Why are you doing this?" Naminé asked, shaking her head. "I don't understand."

"Naminé, I am fulfilling my promise." Riku said.

"But the promise did not include a necklace." She retorted.

"No, that was just a selfish act on my half." Riku replied. "However, it does represent a promise."

"A promise?" Naminé repeated.

Riku nodded. "A promise to always lift your sorrows when you are feeling down." Naminé smiled.

"You always did know how to charm your way into my heart." Naminé said.

"Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Riku asked.

"Sure." Naminé agreed.

"Well Riku, looks like you get the girl." Naminé and Riku looked up and saw Vanitas standing above them. "Just remember that if you break her heart, I break your body." Naminé smiled.

"Vanitas, you should find a girlfriend." Naminé told him. "You are just too kind to be single."

"I can't tell if you are being serious or not." Vanitas said. "Leon told me to call you guys over for the group photo."

"Really?" Riku said. "They are including us?" Vanitas nodded. The three of them made their way to the other side of the square. They saw Terra, Shuyin, Sora, Ven and the rest of them and made their way into the shot. Naminé stood next to Riku and her sister Xion who was happily smiling at the newly found couple. As the others were positioning themselves, Riku muttered to Naminé.

"I think you forgot something from that promise." he told her.

"Oh? And what's that?" She asked.

"Say Cheese" The photographer said.

"This." Riku said. As the others said cheese, Riku pulled Namine in for a kiss. Then the camera flashed.

**Sorry for rushed end. Procrastinated too much**. **Hope you enjoyed though**

**Don't forget to review!**

**- Sinny (Sin Writer)  
**


End file.
